People with severe motor disabilities need alternative methods for communication and control, and may not be able to use even the most basic conventional assistive technology. Communication and control technology that does not depend on neuromuscular function is essential. Many research studies have now shown that people, including those with severe motor disabilities, can learn to use electroencephalograms or EEG to control a cursor, select icons, do basic word-processing, or even operate a robotic arm. Scientists at the Wadsworth Center's Health Research Institute have begun to convert these complex brain-computer interfaces or BCIs from laboratory devices into practical, user-friendly assistive devices. The current technology is adequate for laboratory use; however, recent studies at the Wadsworth Center have shown that the need for a trained technician to apply conventional EEG recording electrodes and the discomfort associated with a wet, electrolyte-based connection to the scalp are serious barriers to acceptance for home use. This project aims to overcome these barriers by developing a revolutionary dry EEG sensor system for use in home BCI systems. This system will take advantage of recent innovations at QUASAR in hybrid sensor technology that allow high-fidelity EEG recordings to be made with active sensors that do not need skin preparation or electrolyte gel; they only need gentle contact with the scalp. This work should improve BCI technology, establishing it as an easy-to-use communication technology that is clinically practical, and significantly improve the lives of people with severe motor disabilities. In this project, Quantum Applied Science & Research (QUASAR), Inc. proposes to work with scientists at the Wadsworth Center's Health Research Institute to develop an EEG- based, wearable device for an at-home brain-computer interface system. The proposed system offers the potential for severely disabled individuals to control computers, wheelchairs and other assistance devices with brainwaves, increasing their communication capabilities and providing them greater control of the assistive devices that allow them to function in the world. Although BCI systems currently exist, they are limited by the fact that the electrodes associated with their use require professional application and are uncomfortable for long-term wear. QUASAR's unique sensing technology allows the development of a simple-to-install, comfortable device for long- term wear. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]